Class, meet Mari
by Booklover599
Summary: When Marinette gets fed up with Lila, and mad at her class for not trusting her, forms a mean outer-shell Mari, to get revenge on Lila and everyone else, along with her new gang of friends! Including a former enemy, as well as the identity of a certain black cat, and maybe someone with inside information!(Updates every Friday!)
1. Ayla, is that you?

The day started out on a friday when Marinette was talking to a very bored Alya were walking and was trying to get her attention by talking about the recent Jagged Stone concert they went to.

"Didn't you think it was AMAZING!", Marinette said.

"Yeah….."

"Ok, what's wrong, you been in a slump all day"

"Wha… oh, yeah, I'm fine"

"You sure", Marinette said, concern flooding her face.

"Yep"

"Ok… wanna go to th-"

"Hey Alya!"

Marinette froze in her tracks and glared at Lila as she bounded up and tackled Alya in a bear hug, whose expression was immediately filled with happiness.

"Hey Lila!"

"Wanna come to my house for a girls night party!", Lila said with a beaming smile! "All the other girls are coming"

"Of course Girl!"

They kept walking and left a very angry Marinette behind, Lila looked at her from the corner of her eye and smirked.

'She's pure evil' Mariette thought as she stormed home.


	2. Doubts and dreads

"Tikki, do you think that me and Alya will drift apart,'' Marinette asked her kwami.

"Oh Marinette, I don't know, maybe…."

"I thought so," Marinette mumbled into her pillow

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will fall into place," Tikki said soothingly while patting her head.

"I hope so Tikki"

The next day, when Marinette reached school, everyone was giving her the evil eye.

She saw the girls glaring at her and sent them a confused look.

Alya rolled her eyes while everybody else scoffed.

She jumped when two fingers tapped her shoulder and whipped around.

In her vision was blocked by her former ga-ga crush, Adrian Agrest, they had become close friends and she had stopped getting nervous and stuttering around him.

He looked both confused with a mixture of anger and concern.

"You didn't do it, right…."

"Do what…."

Relief flooded his face, but it was soon replaced by anger.

One word escaped his lips with a low growl, "Lila".

With those words, Marinette understood everything.


	3. Lila!

Marinette was shaking with anger and Adrien was trying to calm her down as well as his own, it wasn't working very well.

"What did she say this time," Marinette said through gritted teeth

"She said that you were going to trash the classrooms and blame the school so we all lose the dance ".

"WHAT," she screamed

"Yep," he snarled

"That doesn't even make sense," Marinette egzagerated, "It's so… Ugg," she facepalmed. "I despise that girl".

"What we need is a plan," Adrien said with a confident look, "And a team".

"But everyones under the spe-", she was cut off by her former enemy, Chloe

"Dupain-Chang"

"Yes Chloe", Marnette said with a hint of fear in her voice

"I want to help"

Adrien and Marinette exchanged looks,"With what?", they said at the same time

"With you plan, Duhhhh"

"What plan", Adrien said

"I was eavesdropping and heard you talking about a plan to get revenge on Lila and the rest of these dunnder heads"

"Really", they both said

"Uh Yeah, she took my um…"

Marinette smirked," Your what Chloe"

"My uhhhh, ummm"

"Say it"

"Flunky", Chloe said with hope that they would buy it

The two burst out laughing while Chloe blushed and glared at them with a smile playing at her lips

"Oh shut-up", she said and playfully pushing them and the smile taking over her face

"Ok, ok", Adrien said, "Now our plan"


	4. Meeting an ally

_This is Adriens point-of-veiw of the story, you might see some repeats_

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

As Adrien walked to class on monday, he saw a huge group of people talking. I walk over to see what they were discussing, and hear something shocking.

"I heard that Marinette was going to trash the school today so we lost the dance," said one girl

"WHAT!" Adrien screamed, all heads turned to him.

"Umm, yeah, you didn't hear," said a girl with a pink top, while twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes

He turned to the girl who spoke, "Are you sure that Marinette was going to do this?"

"That's what I heard"

"Yeah bro", said a boy with a green shirt

"Ok, thank you for that information,'' he said with fake coolness

"Call me," said the girl with that pink top doing the phone sign with her hand.

He was positive that it was a lie from the horned beast her-self but needed to talk to Marinette first, he saw her come into the school and get the evil eye as he walked up to her. When he tapped her on the shoulder she jumped and whipped around. It had been a good 4 months till she had stopped stuttering around him and it was the best 4 months of his life. She had a whole nother side that reminded him of a lot of Ladybug.

"Did you do it," he asked her

"Do what….."

His relief lasted a second before a word so bad and evil flashed in his mind, "Lila," he growled

Anger shot in Marinette's eyes and he knew that she got the point.

He told her everything that he knew and her face turned red in anger. He could almost see smoke coming out of her ears,

"What we need is a plan, and a team"

She was going to say something but was interrupted by his childhood friend Chloe.

The two girls had became friends because Chloe decided to turn over a new leaf since she had made the mistake of joining Hawkmoth.

Being Chat Noir, he knew how manipulative the evil villain could be and did not hold a grudge, and Marinette seemed to have forgiven her to, so they had all became close.

"I want to help you," she said

He looked at Marinette to see if she knew what Chloe was talking about, but he was met with the same expression.

"With what?" Marinette asked

"With your plan, Duhhhh," as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What plan?" Adrien said

"I was eavesdropping and heard you talking about a plan to get revenge on Lila and the rest of these dunnder heads"

"Uh Yeah, she took my um…"

He saw Marinette smirk with the same face as his lady, and was immediately reminded of her but pushed it into the depths of his brain.

"Your what Chloe"

"My uhhhh, ummm..."

"Say it"

"Flunky", Chloe said with hope that they would buy it

The two burst out laughing and received a playful shove on the shoulder

"Oh Shut up"

"Okay, okay, back to the plan"

Marinette offered that they should probably meet at her place and was answered by 2 vigorous nods.

She giggled in a way that made Adriens heart flutter but ignored the feeling and the three walked to class chatting about the snacks they were going to eat later.


	5. Losing a friend

_This time it's chloes point of veiw, enjoy! _

_ MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB_

Chloe slammed the door of the limo and stormed up the steps of the school.

She was debating on how to yell at Sabrina for not coming to walk her to the limo and ride with her to school.

When she found her, her heart broke, Sabrina was telling Lila how horrible she was and what an honor it would be to be with Lila instead.

Chloe knew that she was not always the nicest to Sabrina, but that didn't mean she didn't cherish their friendship.

Lila saw her through the corner of her eye and smirked, she looked back to Sabrina and asked her if they could be friends and if she wanted to be with her instead.

Sabrina immediately said yes and hugged her and Lila hugged her back.

Chloe knew two things from that moment on, that she did not and would not every trust Sabrina, and that she despised Lila Rossi to the ends of the earth

She might act really cool, but right now Chloe was falling apart. She was walking to the bathroom, about to cry her heart out, when she saw her former-rival Marienette Dupen-Chang. Doing nothing other than talking to Chloe's crush, Adrien.

She felt a tear dip down her cheek but smiled at how cute they looked together, she was about to run to the restroom to "fix her hair" when overheard that one word that made Marinette, Adrien and her similar, a word the three of them hated and made them become burning flames of anger and fury, and that word was…..

"Lila," Adrien growled

Recognition flared in Chloe and whipped around.

She heard what Adrien told Marranette about everything that Lila said.

"What we need is a plan, and a team" he said

Marinette was going to say something but Chloe interrupted her.

"I want to help you," she said

The two looked at each other

"With what?" Marinette asked

"With your plan, Duhhhh," She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What plan?" Adrien said

"I was eavesdropping and heard you talking about a plan to get revenge on Lila and the rest of these dunnder heads"

They stared at her in disbelief and said, "Really"

"Uh Yeah, she took my um…" _(friend)_

Chloe saw Marinette smirk

"Your what Chloe"

"My uhhhh, ummm..."

"Say it"

"Flunky", Chloe said with the hope that they would buy it.

The two burst out laughing and Chloe playfully shoved them on the shoulder

"Oh Shut up"

"Okay, okay, back to the plan"

Marinette offered that they should probably meet at her place to discuss it and was answered by 2 vigorous nods, who could say no to the best bakery in Paris.

The three walked to class chatting about the snacks they were going to eat later.


	6. Marinettes new enemy

Alya watched the whole thing and was shocked

She realized that she hadn't noticed that Marinette had stopped becoming a blubbering mess around Adrien, she hadn't noticed that Marinette and Cloe had become friends

She felt betrayed, but then remembered last friday,

"_Didn't you think it was AMAZING!", Marinette said._

"_Yeah….."_

"_Ok, what's wrong, you been in a slump all day"_

"_Wha… oh, yeah, I'm fine"_

"_You sure", Marinette said, concern flooding her face. _

"_Yep"_

"_Ok… wanna go to th-"_

"_Hey Alya!"_

_Marinette froze in her tracks and glared at Lila as she bounded up and tackled Alya in a bear hug, whose expression was immediately filled with happiness. _

"_Hey Lila!"_

"_Wanna come to my house for a girls night party!", Lila said with a beaming smile! "All the other girls are coming"_

"_Of course Girl!"_

She had completely forgotten about the girl trying to make her feel better and who was standing right next to each her!

Then she remembered what Lila told her and gasped

The girls looked at her with confused eyes and she told them everything

"So your saying that Marinette was going to trash the school because of you?," said Alix

"Because you forgot about her when Lila came up to you to get you to come to her party," finished Rose

"Exactly," said Alya

"I could see that'" said Mylene

"Yeah….," mumbled Juleka

"We have to confront her and make her see that everything is fine between us," said Alya

They all cheered and were quick enough to stop Marinette, Adrien and Chloe at the door to the classroom, they were shocked to find them all laughing and smiling and even more surprised that the happiness disappeared as soon as the trio saw them, their happy faces turned to death glares. The girls had never seen that much hatred before, even from Chole! The Trio took their shock to their advantage and squeezed through, and when Alya stepped into the classroom, the class turned silent.

Alya clears their throat and spoke, "Marinette, we know now that you were planning to do this to get back at me for ditching you and we are all ready for you to apologise".

Everyone turned to look a Marinette waiting, but saw her face morph from shock to see her fall on the floor rolling with laughter.

Alya was shocked, as well as everyone else as they watched Chloe and Adrien start cracking up to, but no one saw that Madame Bustier was stifling a laugh too.

"What's so funny," said a voice that made the laughing stock stop and glare daggers at the speaker, who was none-other than Lila Rossi.

"Hi Lila," the class said with full happiness

"Hey Lila," said Alya as the two hugged but pulled apart when they heard 3 growls and found that the growlers to be the trio who were just having a great laugh.

"What's wrong," Lila said innocently and winked at Adrian who looked utterly disgusted.

"You are," said Marinette with the same innocents and a sweet smile

Chole and Adrien smirked at each other.

Lila's eyes narrowed but were replaced by big, sad, teary ones the next second.

"What," she fake sobed onto Alya's shoulder who glared at Marinette, who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"What is wrong with you," Ayla breathed

"WHAT," Chole shrieked, "Whats wrong with her, whats wrong with you," she whipped around to the startled class,"What's wrong with all of you."

Alya watched in shock and in anger as Chole grabbed Marinette and Adriens hand `and stormed out of the classroom.


	7. The plan

As Chloe dragged her and Adrien out of the classroom, Marinette turned her head to see everyone consoling Lila, Alya even wiped away fake tears telling her that Marinette was just jealous.

That Marinette let a small growel pass through her lips and she was so distracted the she didn't realise that Chloe had stopped pulling her, and walked right into the blond

The other two saw what she was looking at and glared.

"We need to get back at them," said Adrien

"Yeah, how about we skip school and start planning at the bakery," said Chloe.

"Wow, who knew you such a dark-side," said Marinette impressed.

Chloe flipped her hair and turned her head, "Have you met me".

"That's so true Chloe," joked Adrien and got a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Sure, we can go to the bakery and tell my parents that we are doing a group project," said Marinette.

The other two gaped at her.

"What," she said,"can't I have a dark side to," she flipped her hair and the trio linked arms and started laughing

"You know," said Adrien, "that's not a bad idea"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," said Chloe

"What?," said a confused Marinette

Chloe and Adrien smirked at each other while Marinette just stared at them confused, she asked them what was going on but the only replied by saying that they needed to be in a more secure place

"Alright, to the bakery"

As they walked to the bakery, they did not notice that their teacher had been watching everything and also knew what Chloe and Adrien were talking about

'This is going to be a long semester,' she thought as she watched them cross the street to the best bakery in Paris

When they reached the bakery and sat down to discuss the plan.

"So, when should we do it?" Adrien says.

"It'll need a lot of work," says Chloe.

"Do what?," said Marinette still confused.

"Oh, you'll see" said Chloe with a smirk.


	8. Dealing with Lila

Sabrina was next to Alya trying to calm Lila down.

"How could she say something like that" Lila sobbs in her hands.

"It's ok, Marinette is just really mean, don't worry, I'll talk to her," said Alya.

"Yeah," said Sabrina, "And now she's with Chloe"

No matter what, Sabrina just couldn't help the pang of sadness that shot through her veins.

Alya stormed out of the classroom to confront Marinette, Sabrina at her tail, only to find her missing, as well as Adrien and Chloe.

"I don't know why they hate me so much," sobbed Lila when they came back.

"It's ok," Alya soothed, rubbing her back, "we have to tell Madame Bustier"

"MISS," called Sabrina

"Yes dear"

"Marinette, Chloe and Adrien are being mean to Lila"

"Oh, I can't help you," she says, then walks away

"What was that about," said Alya

"I just want Marinette to be brought to justice" said Lila sobbed

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it" said Alya, "Sabrina, I have a plan."

So Alya, Sabrina, and Lila walked away scheming about how to bring Marinette to justice.


	9. Discussing the plan

When Adrien and Chloe told her the plan about "Marinette" getting "expelled" for the rest of the year, then a gothic, leather-jacket wearing mean girl "Mari" comes to take her place, her mouth was open so wide that her jaw almost hit the floor.

They were sitting in her room eating the leftover Macarons after the lunch rush.

"You want me to get expelled," she said in shock

"No, we want Lila to get you expelled," explained Adrien

"Oh, that makes it a lot better," said she said sarcastically

After hours of planning Adrien and Chloe went home with plans to meet at Chloe's fathers hotel the next day.

"Hey, Tiki." Said Marrinette.

"Yes" answered Tiki

"I'm kinda scared, I don't want to get expelled."

"Oh Marrinette, I'm sure it will be worth it once you get revenge on Lila."

"Your right Tiki," Sighed Marrinette.

The next day Marrinette showed up in the hotel lobby, ready to complete the plan.

"Hey Marinette," called Adrien from the doorway.

"Hey" said Marrinette

Marrinette waited for Adrien before knocking on the door to Chloe's room. A few seconds later Chloe popped her head out of the door.

"Did anyone follow you?" Chloe said suspiciously

"I don't think so" Adrien answered.

"Good" said Chloe while dragging them into her room.


	10. The transformation!

When Adrien stepped into Chloe's room, he realized how long it had been since he had hung out with his first friend

The room had a posters of him, well his alter ego, and Ladybug. She had painted the walls alternating between red with black spots and black with green paws. He looked at Chole with his mouth wide open, he saw Marinette raising her eyebrows at her too.

"What," she said, her eyes stared at the floor, "They taught me how to be nice".

He saw Marinette gives her a big hug and Chole's face changed from shock to a big smile and hugged her back, he smiled at the sight. When Marintte finally released her, they all sat on the couch and Marinette pulled out a box from her purse.

"I brought some leftovers from the bakery," she said

Adrien looked at her with thankful eyes and she giggled in they way that made his heart soar, a soft blush coated his cheeks. Thankfully Marinette was to busy opening that box to notice, but Chole sure did and shot him a knowing smirk, he turned away and coughed. While doing this, Marinette gave him a concerned look and he waved it away and saying that he was fine.

"We need a way to get Lila really mad," said Chole

"Just tell the truth," said Marinette knowingly

"But about what," said Adrien tapping his chin,"Their are so many options"

The trio chuckled. Then there was a knock on the door and Chole jolted out of her seat and peeped out the door. Adrien and Marinette exchanged confused looks, Chole opened the door to reveal someone they had ever seen before, she was about '5 "3 and had grey hair in a bob, she wore a leather jacket and grey jeans. She had 3 inch heel boots that when passed her knee. She wore a green blouse and wore black sunglasses with a big leopard print purse. Chole turned to them and presented the lady, "This is Gigi, my personal stylist"

"Hello darling," siad Gigi

"Why is she here," asked Marinette, "No offense Gigi"

"So your the one who wants to try a new look," siad Gigi pursing her lips and lowering her sunglasses a bit to reveal chestnut eyes examining Marinette

Marinette and Adrien looked at Chole with confused looks

"She is the second part of the plan," explained Chole, "When you get expelled, you will come back as "Mari" the mean and devil, gothic, sassy chick, you will be able to bring out your inner mean girl on Lila and the dunnder head class".

Adrien turned to Marinette to see her mouth wide open and her eyes were bugging out of her head. Then to see her face morphed into thing and she tapped her chin

"It so crazy it might work," she said

Gigi started measuring her and then left to get the clothes ready

"Now a way to get Lila mad," said Chole

"We don't need a plan," said Marinette looking at her phone with wide eyes, Adrien looked over her shoulder and used the same expression.

"What?," said Chole

Marinette turned her phone to show a text message,

_Hey brat this is Lila and tomorrow will be a day for u to get mad at me! Lol right, wrong! Me and my new bffs (the girls and sabrina, tell that to Chole!) are scheming to get u in big trouble! what they don't know is that i am taking it a step further and u will get expelled! show this to anyone, i dare u cause im prepared_

"Wow," said Chole, "she has horrible timing"

"I know right!," said Marinette

Adrien looked back and forth between them concerned

"What," they said in unison

"Their your best friends," he said, "aren't you a little bit sad that they dumped you for Lila"

The girls looked at each other and then back at him with small smiles

"A little," said Marinette," but we have each other now"

Adrien grinned, he had finally found real friends that he could rely on and who could rely on him

"Yeah," he said, "I guess so"

The next day, he caught up with Marinette before school and she looked pale

"Are you ok?" He said concerned

"Yeah, just nervous, I've never gotten expelled before" she said

"Yeah"

"What if this goes on my record and I don't get into college!," her eyes widened and she slid against a wall and started panicking

"I th-"

"What if I go to jail for what Lila's planing!"

"Mar-"

"What if I get kicked out of pairs and I have to go under a fake identity"

"MARINETTE"

"Yes," she said looking up

"Everything is going to be fine," he said putting his hands on her shoulders

Marinette breathed deeply, "I guess you're right". She smiled up at him and he smiled back. They were interrupted when the bell rang and together they ventured into the swarm of students and the found Chole in class and sat with her. She gave them small smiles noting that she also nervous. Alya, Sabrina, Mylene, Rose, and Juleka walked up to where they were sitting. "You better watch your back," hissed Alya.

"I don't think Nino would appreciate you new behaviour Alya," said Adrien, his best bud was on a trip with his family and would be back next week. Alya froze at this comment and glared at him, "What have you told him model boy, his poor mind manipulated by his friend who hangs out with liars and mean people".

"Oh, I didn't know you were talking about yourself Alya," said Marinette, "Besides, I have known Nino longer than you have and he knows right from wrong"

"Nobody asked you," sethed Sabrina

"So why do you get to talk," said Chole, and earned a glare from her former friend

"Class," said Madame Bustier, "I have an announcement to make"

The group of girls smirked while the trio held their breath

"The school garden has been destroyed and if anyone knows who did it please raise your hand". Of course the Lila and her friends raised their hands.

"Yes girls," said Madame Bustier

"It was Marinette Miss,"said Lila innocently

The class gasped ad glared at her

"I see," said Madame Bustier, "Marinette come here please".

Adrien and Chole squeezed her hands and she gave them small, scared smiles and walked to the desk.

Adrien watched as they talked then he heard Marinette gasp,"Your expelling me!"

"Yes Marinette, I'm afraid you have gone to far"

"But-"

"My word is final, get your things"

Adrien watched as Marinette lowered her head in her hands and walked back to where Chole and Adrien were standing, she was shaking.

Adrien stood up and helped her to her seat with a concerned look on both his and Chloe's face. But when Marinett looked up, they saw that she was laughing quietly but gladly they were the only ones who saw.

"What," said Adrien and Chole in unison

"She knows everything," Marinette whispered, "And she is going to help us!"

Adrien and cloe had their mouths open so wide, they could hit the floor

They were back at Chloe's house and Marinette was with Gigi picking out her clothes for the rest of the year. When she stepped out of the dressing room, Adrien's eyes widened. Marinette looked between both of them nervously.

"Well," she said

"Wow," that was all that could be said…..


	11. Who's Mari?

Nino walked into an empty school. He was a few minutes late, but no one was around. But then he heard the sound of footsteps and turned around to see Alya, who was talking to Lila. Lila was crying and looked scared, he ran to them.

"What's going on?"

"Mari is what's going on," said Alya through gritted teeth. Nino looked at her confused. But his question was answered when two fingers tapped him on the shoulder.

"Move, your ugly blue shirt is obstructing my walk into school, twerp," said a girl with straight black hair, a black leather jacket, and a gray shirt with a sharp rose on it. She also had a face full of dark make-up, dark grey jeans and black ankle boots with silver chains on them.

"Mari, go away," said an angry Alya.

Lila's crying intensified but this time the sobs were real and Nino saw Mari smirk.

"Hey little crybaby," said Mari in a mock baby voice and did a little wave. Nino has no idea who Mari was but he was not going to let her make fun of his friend, and Lila.

"Leave my friends alone, and I am not a twerp," he said

"Well, well, well, look who is. I have heard a lot about you," Mari said with her eyebrows raised, "I don't know you, so I'm going to call you... turtle"

Nino thought, 'Well that's ironic'.

Right before Nino was about to tell a teacher about Mari, but the bell rang.

Nino sat down next to Adrien and started unpacking his things.

"Hey, Adrien who's Mari?" Nino asked.

"Oh, she's the new transfer student." Adrien answered holding in a laugh. "Btw, that's Choles seat now dude"

"What!"

"Yeah, Mari and her are like best friends and she put her next to me"

"Then where do I sit"

Adrien pointed to the other side of the room in the corner where everyone else were crowded into

"Where does Mari sit, and where's Marinette"

"Mari sits behind me, and Marinette well, she got expelled"

"WHAT"

"Yeah…"

"What happened"

"She trashed the garden"

"So now theirs Mari, and she is targeting you and Lila"

"Not me, everybody except Chole and me"

"But she made you sit next to her and Chole"

"Well, she's not that bad"

"WHAT, how can you be friends with someone so mean"

Then Adrien did something strange, he looked ahead, glared, and said, "How are you friends with Lila"

"Lila's not mean, Mari's mean"

"Did you not pay attention to Marinette at all"

"What do you mean dude?"

They were interrupted by the bell and everyone else came in and took their seats, Nino looked at his friend for and explanation but Mari and Chole walked in the room laughing

"Move turtle," said Mari and Chole smirked saying, "Finally, someone who gets me"

Nino looked to his best bud, but Adrien kept his head forward. Nino sighed and moved behind Alya and next to Nathaniel, who acknowledged him with a small smile and got one in return. Ms. Bustier walked in and looked at the trio in the front of the room and gave them a look with raised eyebrows. Nino saw Mari give back a smirk and Ms. Bustier turned around to her desk, Nino didn't notice but she was chuckling to herself. She turned back to the class and said, "Today's class, we are going to continue with egypt, but first, Welcome back Mr. Lahiffe. How was your trip?"

The class turned to him, waiting for his response.

"Good," he said, his eyes drifted to the people in front and he saw Mari filing her black polished nails and Chole looked as though she couldn't care less. He looked to his best friend in the whole world, the guy who had his back and he had his, his best bud was turned facing him bit was looking down at the floor. 'Ouch,' thought Nino as his own gaze drifted to the floor. Ms. Bustier said, "Meet Ms. Mari, our new student". She said "new" drawn out and that had weirdly made the trio laugh and made Ms. Bustier smile. Then out of nowhere someone yelled, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM". Alya was standing up and had anger flooding her face, " SHE IS MEAN AND CRUEL, YET YOU DON'T PUNISH HER AND TREAT HER AND HER FRIENDS LIKE ROYALTY. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT".

"That will be enough Ms. Césaire"

"She's right you know," piped up Alix

"Yeah", said the rest of the class

They all turned to glare at the girl, who was smiling at her friends.

"Well, well, well, looks like the kittens have grown claws," she swung her feet of her desk and walked to Alya, black ankle boots clanking.

"I know that I have replaced a girl that you have all known to be a "good, nice, and kind girl", I have met her and she told me all about you freaks," she looked at Alya, who was looking ahead avoiding her gaze, but was talking to the whole class

"You know Marinette?," asked Nino

"Yes turtle," she said tuned to him with blue eyes that were strikingly familiar, but he ignored it.

"Well Marinette knows nothing," said Lila

"So she know more than all of you," said Chole

"What are you talking about, and why are you defending Marinette," asked Nino confused

"You were on Vacation to long bud," Adrien with a smile and Nino, grateful that they were still friends, smiled back.

"So what happened," he asked

"Well, it all started when Alya became more interested in Lila and left Marinette in the dust," said Chole

"What!"

"Don't act so surprised Alya," said Chole

"Class, settle down. Now does anyone know what Egyptians would do when a Pharaoh died?" Said Ms. Bustier.

Nino was the only person who raised his hand.

"Yes Nino"

"They would make tombs in pyramids" said Nino confidently.

"Not quite." Said Ms. Buster while shaking her head.

Then Mari raised her hand.

" They would take out their organs, and put them in pyramids, and leave behind valuables which they believed followed Pharos into the afterlife." Said Mari, while picking at her nails, uninterested.

" Very good Mari." Praised Ms. Bustier.

Mari turned toward Nino and said, " Wow looks like turtle really is slow… and dumb."

Nino stormed out of the room, enough was enough. He was going to get revenge at Mari.

He did not know that Alya and Lila were following him

"You wanna help us get revenge on her," said Alya

"Yes, I do," he said

Lila said,"I have the perfect plan….."


	12. My new best friend

Chole was loving Mari, she now had a friend who she could relate to, it was like Christmas came early.

After the dunderheads stormed out the class became quite fun.

"Hey, do you think Nino is alright?" Whispered Marinette with concern in her eyes.

"Who cares, he sided with Lila, which means he's the enemy." Chloe said back.

"If you say so, I'm going to check on him later though, as Marrinette" Marrinette said.

Chloe could understand being concerned for a former friend, but he went with Lila. The friend stealing monster who Chloe hated.

After class Chloe headed to the lunch table where Adrien was waving at her, but before she could get there she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Yelled Chloe

"Maybe you should stop looking at Adrien and pay attention." Said Sabrina

"Sabrina is that you?" Questioned Chloe.

Sabrina was completely unrecognisable wearing a short yellow dress, white heels, and a cross body purse. Her hair was in a bun on top of her head. Before Chloe could say anything Sabrina turned around on her heal heading towards Alya, who was glaring at Chloe. Chole rolled her eyes and glared right back. She walked over to the table where her new friends were sitting, Marinette, or now Mari, and Adrien were play arguing about Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Ladybugs obviously better because she brave, kind, and smart," said Adrien.

"No, Cat Noir is better because he's loyal and his cat puns are the _cats meow_," she said smiling, Adrien raised an eyebrow, "You like his cat puns!"

"Yeah, who doesn't."

"Well I can _purr_-fectly imitate his _paw_-some cat puns," Adrien said proudly. Mari burst out laughing and Adrien had a slight pink blush coating his cheeks and drank some water. Chole grinned wickedly, "How are you guys not dating." Adrien spit out his water and started choking while Mari got tomato faced and stared at Chole with wide eyes. They both looked completely stupid and Chole laughed so hard that her sides hurt and she was crying. "W-w-what do you m-m-mean," said Mari, "I thought that you liked him."

"I do, but not like that,'' Chole looked at Adrien with a soft smile, "Your like a brother to me".

Adrien and Mari looked at her with warm smiles.

"Thanks Chlo, your like a sister to me to".

"Awwww!" Said Mari.

"Don't get all soft on me now," said Chole, "there's about to be a storm". Mari and Adrien turned around to see Alya, Lila, Sabrina and the girls coming towards them. Chole shares and look with Adrien and Mari and they pretend to not notice them. They grabbed their trays and walked past the girls and smirked when they heard them gasp.

"Come back here right now, you hurt Nino and you are not getter away with it," growled Alya

Out of the corner of her eye, Chole saw Mari slightly grimace at that.

"So…," said Mari turning around

"And you also told Lila that she was a joke,'' said Alix glaring, that was obviously a lie and that made the trio amused

"Yes, yes I did," said Mari trying not to laugh, "I told Lila, who you guys have been with all day, that she was a joke".

The girls glared at them, Alya looked at Adrien, "Nino was your best friend, and you threw him under the bus for _her_," glaring at Mari and saying her name a it was poison

"I could say the same thing to you," Adrien said cooly

"What, I have never done anything like that to anyone!"

"Marinette," he said simply and trio turned around and walked away and leaving Alya spluttering in their dust.

While they were walking to class, they bumped into Nino.

"Why are you here," said Nino, glaring

"You missed some major things when you were in the bahamas for 3 weeks bud," said Adrien with a sad smile

"Well what ha-," he was interrupted by Lila

"Nino, are you ok! What did they do to you!," she said exaggerated, throwing her arms around him giving him a big hug

"I'm fi-"

"What did you do to him freaks," she said glaring, "not you Adrien," she said fluttering her eyelashes at the model.

Chole gagged making Mari and Adrien laugh and Lila turned red in embarrassment, 'Serves her right,' Chole thought, 'he needs someone great, someone who likes him for him, someone like…". Chole grinned wickedly, "Don't get your hopes up Lila, Adrien should be dating Mari," she said bluntly, gesturing to her two friends, "Their made for each other, like Ladybug and Cat Noir". Her friends started at her shocked, Nino had the same expression, and Lila, Lila looked like someone slapped her across the face. Their expressions looked so stupid that Chole dobbled over in laughter and took a picture of their faces, and Lila was turning red in anger and Chole recorded her reaction on her phone: "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE, I WILL BE ADRIEN'S GIRLFRIEND, I AM MEANT FOR HIM!"

Chloe snickered as she walked away 'I think ruining Lila will be more fun than I thought' Chloe thought, running to catch up with Marinette and Adrien.


	13. Mari will pay

Alya was yawning, walking next to Lila and Sabrina going over the last minute plans. They were going to embarrass Mari. Lila had brought a bucket full of water, Sabrina had walkie talkies and binoculars, and I had called Marinette and asked her to bake a giant cake. Nino/that other video game guy had connected Lila's phone, so that it would immediately upload the video after she took it. We walked into school and started setting up our plan.

Alya was sitting anxiously in class waiting for the bell to ring. Once it did Alya raced down the hall to the bathroom and filled the bucket with water. She positioned herself against a wall, where Mari wouldn't see her, and waited for Sabrina to give her the signal. She saw Sabrina wave at her and dumped the bucket of water on the floor, the plan worked and the person slipped and landed in the big cake with a squish 

sound. The only problem was the Mari was not the one everyone was laughing at, it was Nino. Sabrina was waving to him instead of giving Alya the signal, he was the one everyone was laughing at. Not only that, but Lila had taken a live video showing an unsuspecting Nino walking then suddenly slipping into a giant cake. It was already the most viewed video on Kids (made up site). Alya and Sabrina rushed to help Nino out of the cake, "Sorry Nino, it was supposed to be for Mari," said Alya with a soft voice. But it was too late, the whole school was laughing at the dj in the cake. To make matters worse, Mari and her friends came over to watch them, they almost looked sorry for him but Mari saw something and rushed off. 

"Wow," said Chloe, "I can't believe you would do this to your own boyfriend Alya."

"Hey, are you alright Nino? Let's go get you cleaned up." Said Adrien rushing over

"Yeah." Agreed Chloe

Before they walked away with Nino, both Chloe and Adrien glared at Alya. They had been to slow to get Nino away, a black moth had landed in his cap and turned him into the Laughmaster, a villain who embarrassed people and got stronger as people laugh.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Laughmaster cackled

Alya turned and started running away with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't help feeling responsible for Nino getting akumatized. She hid behind a trash can and got out her tablet hoping to at least get a glimpse of Ladybug. As Ladybug zipped in, she went to get a closer view of the action, and ran behind the tables and watched in awe as ladybug kicked the villain in the stomach and back. She was almost hit by a ray of laughter, but her kitty-partner blocked it. 

"Just in time kitty," said Ladybug booping his nose

"I wouldn't want to miss the punny master, finally an Akuma that has a purr-pose"

Ladybug rolled her eyes fondly at the cat and turned back to the villain

"Go ladybug", Alya cheered, only to get a sideways glance by the heros. That made her confused, she had always been liked by the savoirs of paris, but now they didn't seem to care that she could be in mortal danger. 

"Do you pests think you can beat me? I will get so strong that you won't be able to beat me! HA HA HA HA HA" Said Laughmaster

Laughmaster turned towards the huge group of kids cowering in the bushes, he zapped one of the kids and everyone started laughing at her. She ran away crying, but the laughing people just followed her, their cackles getting louder.

When Alya look back at Laughmaster, he was flying into the city, and away from the school. Alya let out the breath she had been holding, she wasn't so sure that Paris's saviors would save her if she were in peril.

"Hey, can I tag alo-AHHHHH," she screamed as she was thrown into a closet to be kept away by ladybug. 

"You can't keep me in here forever" Alya screamed while pounding at the door, she did not know what she did wrong to make the super heros mad at her. She went on her phone to check the news, she saw how Ladybug and Chat Noir used their powers to defeat the villain, Ladybug got a camera, while Chat took out a beam. They bumped fists and said, "Pound it" and smiled at each other. She heard the doorknob turn and jumped up. Their stood Mari, Alyla started screaming until she saw Lila and Sabrina running down the hall. 

"Mari how could you lock Alya in a closet!" Yelled Lila

"I was just helping her get out, I feel like it's her fault for being dumb enough to get locked in a closet." Said Mari, who was already walking away

"Mari come back here." Alya said with simmering anger

Alya did not know how she could have mistaken the hero Ladybug for the schools new mean girl, Mari. Alya was about to chase after Mari when she was joined by her friends Adrien, and Chloe. Alya was going to get Mari back, but first she needed to see if Nino was okay.


	14. The pun master

She saw it, a black moth headed towards Nino's hat. Mari squeezed past Adrien and Chole and went into a closet. 

"Tiki, time to transform"

"I need some fuel"

"Got it," Marinette handed her 2 cookies, "Hurry, Nino might be in trouble"

"That would not of happened if you were a little nicer"

"I did not do this one, I promise, it was Alya"

"Why would she do this to Nino"

"I think it's my fault," she sat on a bucket and put her face in her hands, "I hate being mean, and lying to my whole class"

"It's ok, soon it will be all over…….. right?"

"I have no idea any mo-"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha"

Mari jumped into action after hearing everyone screaming outside.

"Tiki spots on!" Shouted Marinette as she transformed into ladybug. Ladybug burst out of the closet and started running outside, but she turned around thinking she heard something, but nothing was there. She ran to the courtyard and saw Nino who was acumatizeds as Laughmaster. She threw her yo yo and zipped into action, out of the corner of her eye she saw Alya video taping her on her tablet, 'Oh great,' she thought. Distracted, she did not notice that Laughmaster was shooting a laugh ray at her, luckily Chat Noir blocked it, 

"Just in time Kitty." Ladybug said

"Anything for you Milady, I wouldn't want to miss the punny master, finally an akuma that has purr-pose." Chat noir answered in his usual joking voice.

"Come on kitty, I think it's time to cut the funny business." Ladybug said while spinning her yo yo. 

"Go Ladybug," said Alya, it felt wrong that Alya only trusted ladybug who has never really gotten to know, but didn't trust her former best friend. She ignored it, Chat Noir seemed to have a similar reaction, and thankfully he did not question her. They threw some punches and Laughmast kept getting stronger by making some poor little girl feel bad. As soon as he left to do more damage, Alyla came out of her hiding spot and was going to ask them to let her tag along, but Laughmaster turned around and started heading back towards them, Ladybug threw Alya into a closet to protect her with an annoyed huff. Chat looked at her with raised eyebrows, "What, she hurt a friend of mine.'' Surprisingly he nodded, "You know Marinette to?"

"Yeah"

"We have to help Marinette get out of Lila's Claws" he joked, Ladybug rolled her eyes fondly, "but first, we have to defeat the laughmaster"

————————Adrien Pov ————————

He raced next to Ladybug chasing after Laughmaster. Laughmaster had escaped to the city and was getting stronger for every person he humiliated.

"Chat noir, we have to get Laughmaster away from people he can embarrass" 

"As you wish Milady, what would you like me to do?"

"Go distract him while I come up with a plan." Ladybug says and Chat noir jumps away after Laughmaster.

"Hey! Embarrassment is not a laughing matter!" Chat noir yelled. Laughmaster turned towards him while shooting laugh rays. 

"Chat noir, I think it's time that you become a joke, since you seem to like making them so much." Laughmaster cackled and doubled the amount of laugh rays he was shooting. It started getting harder to dodge all of them.

"Hey, Ladybug, are you almosts done over there. A little help would be appreciated. !" Chat noir yelled when he almost got hit with a laugh ray.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug called, throwing her yo yo up in the air. A camera fell into her hands.

"What am I going to do with this? Oh, I know." Said Ladybug.

"Chat noir, can you take out his beam?"

"What do you mean… Oh." Chat noir says while Ladybug directs Laughmaster's attention to her.

"I think your forgetting somebody!" Ladybug says to Laughmaster.

Chat noir blocked Laugh Masters beam with his staff. He jumped up and destroyed Laughmaster's hat while Laughmaster was distracted with ladybug taking an embarrassing photo.

"Cataclysm!" Chat noir said and touched Laugh Master hat. Before his eyes Laughmaster transformed back into Nino.

"Time to devalize." Ladybug said, and transformed the akuma back into a regular butterfly. 

"Pound it." Chat noir and Ladybug say in unison before they are interrupted by a beeping sound. Chat noir's ring started to flash.

"Sorry, gotta run, see you next time bugaboo." Chat noir said as he vaulted over the nearest building. Chat noir rushed back to school and ran into the classroom. 'That was a close call' Chat noir thought turning from Chat noir in to Adrien Agrest. He looked towards the door and saw that it was open a crack. 

"Hey plag, do you think someone was watching us?"

Adrien hoped no one had seen him, but then again it would probably already be on the news.

"I don't know, if you give me a block of cheese I'll find out." Said Plag trying to convince Adrien who rolled his eyes at his greedy kwami.

Adrien opened his phone and there was nothing on the news. "I guess it was just a false alarm." Adrien said slipping Plag a piece of camembert, who ate it in one gulp, and went to make sure Chloe and Marinette were ok.


	15. Secrets

Sorry its late!-

Chole looked as though she had seen a ghost. She was sweating and breathing deeply trying to calm herself. She had just found out one of the biggest secrets ever. Her best friends were secretly the biggest heroes in Paris. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't tell anyone, but she fest like she needed to get this secret off her chest. It was slowly sinking in that nobody knew who Chat noir and Ladybug were, they didn't even tell each other. Chloe started walking home when Adrien ran up to her, 

"Hey!" He yelled, "Are you ok? That villain Laughmaster was pretty scary." 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, I was hiding in the girls locker room, it seemed like a safe place to me, figuring all of the closets were taken." Chloe said stuttering a few times, she never stuttered. She hoped Adrien didn't notice anything wrong with her. 

"What do you mean all of the closets were taken?" Adrien asked.

"I mean I tried to open up the janitors closet and the door was locked, I think I heard someone banging on the door, but I'm not sure. And the other closet Marinette was hiding in, so I went to the locker room." Chloe said hoping Marinette wouldn't find out she saw her transforming in the janitors closet.

"Bye I have to go check on Marinette, see you later."

"Wait, do you have my number?" Chloe asked innocently

"Actually I don't, my dad only lets me have Nino's number and I had to lock myself in my room for him to agree to that, but I think it's fine as long as he doesn't find out." Adrien said seeming disappointed when he got to the part about only having Nino's number.

"Okay well here it is." Said Chloe and then turned and rushd away. She didn't want Adrien to know that she had actually given him Marinette's phone number. The more she thought about it Marinette and Adrien were really good together, not to mention they each liked each other but didn't know it.

Chloe was finally at her house after 30 minutes of walking. Her limo had gotten stuck in traffic caused by Laughmaster. She opened the door and couldn't believe who she saw there. Sabrina was sitting down with her legs crossed, her hair was curled and she was wearing a white jumpsuit with a striped pink shirt underneath.

"Took you long enough, what you servent wasn't there to pick you up? You must be devastated. It's not like the rest of the population has to walk home from school." Sabrina said with a sweet smile. "I came here to pick up my phone, you know the one you took when you thought I was conspiring with Marinette to take you down? It's not like I actually wanted to see you, but your the only one who knows where it is."

"Where, what?" Chloe said confused that her former best friend was being so mean.

"Just get my phone so I can leave." Sabrina said glaring at Chloe. Chloe knew exactly what she was talking about. She hadn't taken her phone because she thought Sabrina was talking to Marinette, she had actually taken it to get it replaced. She had noticed that Sabrina was a little sad she didn't have the latest phone. Chloe was going to give it to Sabrina on the day that she betrayed her. Chloe dug through her bag until she found Sabrina's old phone, "Here." Chloe said and Sabrina immediately left rolling her eyes. Well Chloe now had a brand new phone to get rid of and nobody to give it to. She thought about everyone she knew which happened to be two people, Adrien and Marinette. Chloe picked up her phone and dialed Marinette's number, it rang a few times before she picked up. 

"Hey Chloe, whats up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to make sure you were ok because of the akuma atack", lying through her teeth, know that Ladybug of all people were fine.

"Thanks Chole, yes I am fine,'' she said warmly

"Ok, good…"

"Oh! I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over and plan what to do with Lila." Said Marinette

"Sure, I'll be there soon." Said Chloe. Chloe packed up the new phone and headed to Marinette's.

She knocked on the door and was greeted warmly by Sabine and Tom, they smiled and gave her a plate of treats to bring up to Marinette's room which thankfully had not changed, Marinette was wearing her usual Marinettey-outfit. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a red blur dash behind her computer. She gulped, 'This might be a hard secret to keep. Marinette smiled warmly at her, "Adrien will be here soon so then we can start our meeting"

"Yeah…Oh also I have this phone lying around do you want it?." Chloe said scared of rejection.

Marinette looked at her concerned, "Are you ok Chole, you look as though you've seen a ghost"

"Im fine, just hungry," she lied easily and grabbed a macaroon,"WOW, why are these so good!", She said with her mouth full and began stuffing them in her mouth. They heard the doorbell ring and a few seconds later Adrien came up with a big smile,"Let's get to planning, and eating". He sat beside Chole and began inhaling the deserts which made Marinette and Chole laugh, "What?," he said with crumbs all over his face making him look like an innocent 3 year old. 


	16. The confusing life of a teacher

Ms. Bustier was at a loss. She did not know what to do. It started about 7 months ago, when a new transfer student showed up named Lila. Lila was very charming, and would entertain everyone at lunch with stories of her travels. She would miss weeks of school at a time gone on "trips". Ms. Bustier didn't know anything was wrong until the day she found Chloe crying in the bathroom. 

Flash back:

'It had been a little while since class started. Everyone was there except for Chloe. Chloe had never been late once this school year so it was weird that she was that day. There was no call that she was sick, and everyone was saying they had seen her walking around. Ms. Bustier concluded that something must be wrong for Chloe to be late. She told the class to keep working on their projects and went looking for Chloe. She searched everywhere, even under the dusty stairs, and in the forgotten corners of the library, but she would have stopped looking if she hadn't heard sobs. Ms. Bustier heard someone crying hysterically in the girls bathroom. She opened the door to find, Chloe? Chloe was sitting on the floor crying over a picture of Sabrina. "M-ms. Bustier, I didn't see you there. I'm sorry I was late for class. I was looking for something important." Chloe said trying to leave.

"Chloe, are you alright? You can talk to me if you'd like." 

"Ok." Chloe said sniffling. Chloe explainers to Ms. Bustier how mean Lila was, and what she was planning to do to Marinette. 

"I'm sorry Chloe, but if Lila has proof that Marinette destroyed school property, I have to expell her."

"Well, what if I used that in my plan?" Said Chloe, mischief shining in her eyes.'

It had been a rough couple of weeks since then and Nino had already been akumatized, luckily Ladybug and Chat Noir had been there to save the day. Marinette being Mari definitely had a toll on the class, it wasn't as happy or cheerful as it used to. Not that Mari was bad, she was quite fun, but it was sad to see the class, most who have known Marinette for almost their whole lives, not recognize her. But she had better friends now, surprisingly including Chole and the boy she used to get red and stuttery in front of. It had been almost 2 months since Mari came, and almost a month since Nino had come back and she could see that he was doubting if Mari was really all that bad. Alyas temper had a short fuse and everyone else was gloomy. So when Ms. Bustier walked into the classroom on Friday, it was no surprise that Alya was screaming about how unfair it was that Ladybug and Chat Noir did not like her anymore, and everyone else looked depressed. Mari walked into class and looked around with a small frown. She turned to Ms. Bustier with a glint in her bluebell eyes, that made Ms. Bustier smile slightly. As she walked past, a box on the teacher's desk had appeared with a note that read, 

To my former class, I hope you enjoy these coconut treats that I baked for you. Remember to stay happy and smile! From Marinette:)

Ms. Bustier smiled and got the class's attention, she read the note out loud and saw that the class's expression brightened a bit. They had small fond smiles for Marinette. Except for Lila of course, "Miss, I am allergic to Coconut and Marinette knows that". 'Great, another lie', she thought. "I am sorry Ms. Rossi, I guess you can't have any, wou-". Alya erupted again for the 10 time this week, it was really getting annoying. "YOUR THE TEACHER, AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GIVE HER SOMETHING ELSE". "If you would have listened, than you would have known that she was going to do that," Mari said rolling her eyes, "If you keep yelling like that, you won't have many friends and could hurt your throat". Alya growled, "That will be enough Ms. Césaire, and as I was saying, Lila, would you like a chocolate chip cookie, Marinette has remembered you allergy to Coconut and has packed cookies for you". Lila started dumbstruck, as did the class. "Dig in," Ms. Bustier said turning the box around, as the class ran up and started stuffing their faces with Macrons, muffins, cookies and other pastries. Ms. Bustier went up to Mari and whispered thank you, and got a small smile in return from her as well as Chloe and Adrien. After their amazing snack, the class became more peppy and happy and all was well until Nino suggested that they should visit Marinette. Alya disagreed saying that Marinette did not want us to come over and she was being nice so she could backstab them. Mari looked uncomfortable and Chole and Adrien were quiet and trying to not get involved. But it did not work so well, " You two were hanging around Marinette before she got expelled, did she say anything about us,'' said Alix. "My question exactly," stated Max as the whole class turned to them. Noticing that they were not prepared to answer, Ms. Bustier got the classes attention again and told them to focus on class and talk about this later. 'This is going to be a rough year,' she thought…..


	17. my unfair life

_Have some stored, so postimg early!_

Lila was sitting in her room planning on how to make this Mari girl miserable. Making people's life miserable was her favorite thing to do in the whole world, and she had a list of people who she hated and was marking them off one by one. She went into her closest and opened a secret door that lead to her evil lair which was filled with notes and schemes. First on her list was Mari, followed by that brat Ladybug. First had been Marinette but she was gone, luckily. She walked up to her Hawkmoth poster that she had drawn and worshiped everyday, and she said, "When I grow up I want to be just like you," and walked away. 

The next day as she walked to school, she saw Alya with Sabrina. Alya was complaining about how unfair Ms. Bustier was, while Sabrina was on her crummy phone like she did not care. Her phone was so lame, Lila almost felt bad for her. She put on her best fake smile and ran up the them and gave them big hugs, "Hey girls," she said in her sweetest voice

"Hey Liels," they said back in happy voices, dumbos

"Sorry I'm a bit late, Ladybug wanted some advice about how to defeat akumas, and since my grandmother was a superhero in Germany, she asked me on some pointers,'' she lied easily as the girls looked at her as if she was a god. 

"Your so cool Liels!," praised Sabrina 

"Can I interview you for the Ladyblog!," asked Alya asked eagerly. "Thanks! Yor're the best friend anyone could have, girl!" she said as Lila nodded, Alya gave her a big bear hug 

"You too!"

"How about this afternoon?"

"Can't, I have to meet Chat because he needs advice on his staff"

"Wow…..," Sabrina and Alya looked at her with disbelief, 'Suckers,' she thought 

She was about to go on but Mari had walked in and smirked at them. She walked over and said, "Well, Lila, lying some more?," she asked innocently 

"I don't lie," she said with fake tears in her eyes, "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're a stuck-up snob," she said simply and walked away as Alya started screaming at her with Lila fake crying on Sabrina shoulder, "Try not to get your tears on my new shirt," said Sabrina with a hint of disgust in her voice. 'She should be honored to have my tears on her shirt.' Thought Lila. Lila and her "friends" walked into class five minutes late. 

"Late again Ms. Rossi. I will see you and your friends in detention." Ms. Bustier said glaring at Lila.

"Ms., That's not fair. Mari has been late every day since she came here and you haven't given her a detention! I have to take care of my sisters tonight, I can't go to detention." Said Alya, stomping to her seat. As she passed by Nino, he scooted away.

"If you were paying attention I was only late because I live far away, and I am excused for it." Said Mari sitting on Alya's seat. "Nino doesn't want to sit next to you. I mean I thought it was kind of obvious after you embarrassed him in front of the entire school and got him akumatized." Nino flinched.

"Look, Alya we used to be friends, but Mari is right, you humiliated me. I don't know why you did that, it made me think, maybe Mari isn't the new mean girl. It's you." Nino said with what looked like sorrow in his eyes. Lila was tired of not having all of the attention on her so she walked over and grabbed Alya's arm. "Alya come sit next to me. I know you didn't mean to humiliate Nino, and apologized for it, but he wouldn't listen. A true friend would understand." Said Lila pulling Alya to the seat next to her in the front row. Lila glared at Mari who looked like she couldn't care less. Lila was on her last straw, but smirked and raised her hand. 

"Yes Ms. Rossi," said Ms. Bustier 

"I can't come to detention because I have to help Chat Noir with his staff moves" 

She Could see Chole staring at her in disbelief but turned into a smirk. Just then, the door flung open and an angry Chat Noir stood glaring at Lila, but his gaze softened as his eyes fell on Mari. 

"Chat Noir, can you tell Ms. Bustier that Lila has to help you with your staff moves," said Alya with a proud smile

"I have no idea what your talking about," he said smiling innocently, Lila had to think fast before she got exposed, "He's a fake!" 

"What?!" said Mari, Chole, Chat, and Ms. Bustier 

"Yeah, the real Chat Noir would have known the truth, I talked to him this morning!" She said hoping that these people were stupid enough to believe her. And luck was on her side, they were!

"Yeah," yelled Alya

"YEAH," yelled back the class excluding the 4 people who were still gaping at their classes stupidity 

'Yep, my life is really unfair, I never get anything I want and no one ever trusts me!,' Lila thought with a smirk and rolled her eyes.


	18. New Ally's and Old Enemy's

Adrien was at a photoshoot in the park, he saw Nino walk up to Natile and ask her something and she nodded. She called Adrien over and told him that he could have a 15 minute break. Adrien was surprised that Natile agreed to give him a break, but was more surprised when Nino whispered, "I'm sorry"

Adrien looked at him confused, "Why?"

"I didn't believe you when you told me that Lila was a mean liar"

"You do now though?"

"Yeah", he said quietly 

"How did you figure it out?"

"Alya, she's not the same, her temper is short and she's mean and it's because of Lila, same with Sabrina"

Adrien put a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder, and then his eyes lit up with an idea and pulled out his phone to text Chloe and Mari. 

Adrien: Hey guys! 

Marinette: Hey

Chole: Was up! 

Adrien: can i tell nino

Chole: tell him what

Adrien: about mari

Marinette: why

Chole: yeah he left us

Marinette: and joined her

Adrien: he's at my photoshoot and told me that he believes that lilas a liar

Chole: what if he's lying

Marinette: i guess we could give him a chance, all of you meet me at my house in 2 minutes

Chole: on my way, have snacks ready :)

Marinette: lol, Adrien bring nino

Adrien smiled at Marinette for being so nice and trusting, Nino looked at him confused 

"What is it"

"You'll see"

Adrien grabbed his friend's hand and dragged him towards the bakery and ignoring Natiles protests, ran in and greated Tom and Sabine who shoved a box of snacks in his hands and gave him big hugs and smiles, then they returned to their customers. 

"Why are we here," whispered Nino in his ear as they raced up the stairs 

"To see an old friend," Adrien said smiling while he knocked on the door

"You mean…"

The door opened to reveal the real Marinette, with the white flower printed shirt and signature pig-tails and a light grey collared blazer 

"Hey Nino," she said softly with a sweet smile. Nino looked so happy to see her, he gave her a big hug and kept telling her how much the class needed her

She looked at Adrien with raised eyebrows, "You haven't told him yet?"

"I figured we should all do it together," he said with a warm smile, "Tell me what?," Nino said confused as he let Marinette free of his grasp

"We have to wait for Chole," Marinette said with humor dancing in her eyes. As if on cue, Chole had flown up the stairs, "Did you tell him yet, did I miss it?"

"We were waiting for you," Adrien said smiling, Chole gave him a warm smile and then looked at the box of goodies with wide eyes. 

"Can we eat that," she said with an innocent, child like expression that made them all laugh and Marinette nodded, then put her hand on Nino's shoulder, "But first…." 

"What?," he asked as they all were looking at him smirking, they lead him to the couch and sat him down and he picked up a pastry and took a bite 

"Im Mari," said Marinette bluntly and cringed as he choked on his pastry. 

"WHAT!!!!"

"Nino, we wanted to tell you earlier but we didn't know if you were on our side." Marinette said apologetically.

"That's fine Marinette, I just want to know how you became Mari and what happened in the three weeks I was gone. No offense, dude, but people seem to really hate you."

"That's the point."

"This is too confusing." Said Nino

"Well you see, I overheard Lila plotting to get Marinette expelled, so Chloe and I gave Marinette a makeover, into Mari the mean girl, to get back at Lila. Since then Mari replaced the shampoo in the girls locker room with soap, plastered the classrooms with sticky notes, ripped Lilas homework, "accidently" smashed cake in her face, dyed Alyas hand lotion, dumped paint on Sabrina, and blamed the girls for stealing Mr. Damocles owl figures. Is there anything I'm forgetting?" Said Adrien counting them off on his fingers, while Chloe and Marinette grinned mischievously.

"Oh yeah, and Ms. Bustier knows everything and is helping us."

Nino was staring at them dumbfounded, he pointed at Marinette and said, "I never thought you had a dark side, maybe you," he said looking at Chole, "but not you," he said shaking his head with a grin.

"Nino, there's something important that we have to ask you." Said Marinette, "Will you join us?"

"Of course. I always had a bad feeling about Lila, but this confirmed it. I do feel bad though, I wish you were still friends with Alya."

"She doesn't want to be my friend," said Marinette softly looking down, Adrien squeezed her hand

"But-"

"And I don't really want to be hers anymore"

"But why" 

"I told her about a billion times that Lilas was a liar and she didn't trust me, instead, she went to be Lila's friend." A tear slipped down Marinette's check and she ran away. Adrien looked at Chloe thinking she would run after Marinette.

"Maybe you should go" Said Chloe. "I mean I haven't been her friend for very long." Quickly followed behind. As Adrien went to follow Marinette Chloe winked at him, and he saw her share a smirk with Nino. He found Marinette locked in the bathroom, Adrien knocked softly on the door, "Marinette, are you alright?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sure?," he asked with concern in his voice, "Can I come in"

There was a few seconds of silence before he saw the doorknob turn and step back step to see Marinette standing there looking down at her feet shyly. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean for you to leave and to interrupt the meeting," she mumbled

Adrien put his hand on her shoulder and lifted her head with his hand, softly tilting up her chin to see her tired, red-tinted eyes, "You have nothing to apologise for, it's not your fault that Alya doesn't know what being a friend means," he said reassuringly with a serious tone. 

His gaze softened and that turned into a smirk, "Plus, now you know a model, who Chat has told to be the Cats meow," he said flexing his muscles, that got him a playful shove in the shoulder and a snort from Marinette that made his grin widen. They walked back to Chloe and Nino who were talking in hushed voices and when they saw them walk up, they stopped talking and asked Marinette if she was ok, "Yeah, I'm fine," she looked at Adrien and gave him a warm smile that made him blush. 

"Let me get more snacks," she said smiling at the empty box and giving Chole and Nino an amused look, then walked down the stairs to the bakery. Adrien turned to face Chole and Nino who were smirking at him. 

"Wha-," he realized what they were smirking about and his eyes widened, "No"

"Yes," they said the same time smiling 

"No, I love somebody else," he said, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest, even though he knew deep down that it was not completely true, but that seemed to do the trick because Chole and Nino looked shocked.

"What!," they said. Luckily Marinette walked in and said, "Let's get to planning," she said smirking 

"Yeah, let's get to planning," said Adrien giving Chloe and Nino a look that told them not to press the former topic. 


	19. Secret spy

Nino was a secret spy. He was a spy for Lila, after he had told Alya that he thought she was mean, he explained to them that he was pretending to be friends with Mari, to get inside information. That was obviously a lie, he was working for Mari, and faking being friends with Lila. He was getting inside information from Lila and giving it to Mari, then he would tell Lilas group all the fake information that Chole, Adrien, Marinette and him would come up with. What no one knew, was that he was also working with Chole, to get Adrien and Marinette together that is. It all started when Marinette ran to the bathroom and Adrien had followed her, when he was gone, Chole said in a hushed whisper, "Do you like Adrienette"

"You mean Marinette and Adrien, like together?"

"Duh"

"Yeah dude, totally!"

"We gotta get them together, but how," she said tapping her chin thoughtfully 

"Well, first we have to find out if they still like each other, actually, Adrein looks like he does, but that dude is confusing," said Nino

They both smiled at each other knowingly, and chuckled. "And we need to find out about Marinette, because she might not like him anymore," said Chole nervously

"We need a plan Dude"

"How abou-," before she could finish, Adrien and Marinette walked in, they hadn't even realized that they had been eating the snacks until Marinette pointed it out and went to get more snacks. It was the perfect time to interrogate Adrien, but they found out that he "loved" someone else. They both had a hunch that he was lying but acted surprised, and snickered behind his back after he shot them a look. 

They had gotten their stories straight. But that had been a week ago, and this past week was a lot of fun! He had kept to the sidelines and could quietly laugh at all of Lilas obnoxious lies. He also was a little sad to see the girl, whom he used to have a crush on, turn to the dark side with that lying brat. Everyone thought that Alyla and Nino were dating, but they were just friends, even though they both knew they liked each other. That was about 2 months ago, before Mari, and before his 3 week trip to the Bahamas. Now he couldn't believe he had liked such a shallow, short-tempered, mean girl. 

Now he sitting with Chole, Mari, and Adrien at lunch, he was happily watching Mari and Adrien have their daily debate, today was cats vs hamsters. 

"Cats are obviously better because their are soooo many cat puns, what good hamster puns do you know," Adrien said proudly as he opened his soda can. 

"Puns don't matter, hamsters are way cuter than cats," defended Mari.

"Ok, out of Chat Noir and Hammy Hamster, who do think is cuter"

"Whos Hammy Hamster?," asked Chole with raised eyebrows and as Mari and Nino looked at their friend with amused looks.

"A hamster themed superhero that I just made up," he said picking at his cold spaghetti. "Answer my question," he said looking at Mari. 

"Well, I guess Chat Nori because I don't know what "Hammy the Hamster" looks like," she answered giggling, and for some weird reason Adrien blushed a bit. Adrien stood to throw his cold spaghetti away, when Mari tripped him.

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Asked Adrien.

"Look" said Mari pointing in front of Adrien. Lila stood there with spaghetti dripping from her hair, red sauce staining her white blouse.

"Excuse me!" She yelled, "The Prime Minister of Canada gave me this shirt when I saved his cat from a burning building." 

"Sorry….. Adrien," she said helping him up. As Nino joined the group walking away, he heard Alya telling Lila how cool it was that she had met the Prime Minister's cat, Mr. Fluffleshunps.

"You should apologize" said Alya walking over.

"Sor-" Adrien tried to apologize when Alya interrupted him.

"Not you, Mari. She was the one who tripped you, it wasn't your fault Adrien. Honestly I don't know how you can be friends with her." Alya said glaring at Mari who looked at her with an innocent expression on her face. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about, maybe you should get your eyes checked," with that she walked off dragging Nino, Adrien and Chole off. They walked until they reached the library when Nino remembered something important, "Wait….., Alya has glasses"

"I was thinking the same thing," said Adrien

The two girls stared at the boys in shock, looked at each other, Chole facepalmed while Mari said, "That's the-, you know what, nevermind"

"What are we going to do with you two," said Chole shaking her head to hide her smile. The two boys grinned and they all started laughing, which turned into them rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs, crying trying to breath from laughing. When they calmed down, Nino noticed a sign on the wall, "Hey look, there's a school dance coming up," he nudged Adrien in the ribs and motioned to Mari who was looking at the poster, Adrien turned beet red and Nino saw Chole give him a small thumbs up. Mari didn't notice anything because she was still staring at the poster, then her eyes lit up with an idea and they all saw her smirk. She looked at Adrien and her smirk widened, she stood up and walked towards him and helped him up.

"Adrien," she stared sweetly.

"Yes," he said nervously while Chole and Nino looked shocked

"Will you go to the dance with Lilla"

"WHAT!!!!!," the three of them yelled back shocked

"Why would you think that," Adrien said disgusted 

"You just ask her, duhhhh," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world. 

"And then he ditches her and we pull something big on her," Chole says finally realising, Nino was sure he saw Adrien smirk but it was too fast to be really sure. 

"You know, to make her really mad, I could ditch her for you," Adrien said trying to look cool, while Chole and Nino shared smirk. Mari thought it over, and said, "That's not a bad idea, let's meet again tomorrow in this spot and plan the rest out"

"Bring snacks," said Chole as she left, which made everyone agree and chuckle. Nino left the library and turned down the hall wondering how Marinette had come up with such a good plan. He turned around the corner to go to class when he bumped into someone.

"Nino! I've been looking for you"


	20. Loveshock

Alya had just seen a sign for a school dance and was really excited! She wondered why Nino hadn't asked her yet. She figured he hadn't seen the sign for the dance. She went to look for him but couldn't find him anywhere, until she bumped into him in the Hallway, "Nino! I've been looking for you," she said sweetly. 

"Why?" Nino said obviously confused. 

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" Alya said, hoping Nino would realize what she meant and ask her to the school dance.

"No, Alya are you ok, your acting really weird." Nino said concern filling his eyes. Alya figured Nino must not have seen the poster for the dance.

"Well, there's a dance coming up."

"I know…?"

"Are you going to ask me to go? I know it wasn't just me, you want to ask me to the dance."

"I can't ask you because I'm going with her '' pointing at Chloe who had just turned the corner.

"WHAT! You're going to dance with that MORON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," screamed Alya

"What?," said Chole confused 

"I can't believe you Nino, your taking her to the dance and not me," sobbed Alya

Ms. Bustier came to see what all the screaming was about, while Chole looked shocked and was about to say something but got elbowed in the ribs by Nino. 

"What is all this commotion about," said Ms. Bustier. Alya ran to her and cried in her shirt, Ms. Bustier raised an eyebrow and patted her head awkwardly and looked at Nino and Chloe for an explanation. Alya lifted her head and said while she glared at Nino, "I am breaking up with you," she choked out and ran away to the girls restroom. As she was running, she heard Nino say, "We were never really together anyway". Her heart broke and she looked back at the guy who she had loved and had thought loved her back. She ran faster, tears streaming down her face until she bumped into Lila and Sabrina. Lila looked concerned, while Sabrina just raised her eyebrows. 

"What's wrong Alya?," said Lila

"I-I j-just broke up-p-p with N-Nino, and he s-s-said th-hat we were n-n-never together," Alya sobbed

"What!," said Lila shocked, while Sabrina rolled her eyes and went back to checking her Whapchat. 

"Aww," Sabrina said with a fake frown on her face,"My new post only got 300 likes."

Alya knew that the only thing that would make her feel better would be hanging out with Nino. The guy who had just broken up with her for no reason. She started crying again, not seeing the purple butterfly flying towards her because of the tears in her eyes.

"Watch out!" Yelled Lila pointing at the akuma.

"Ooh this could make for a great story, I can see it now Nino joins the dark side and gets Alya akumatized. Hey Alya pose for a picture. I'm going to be famous!" Said Sabrina taking pictures of Alya crying and the akuma flying around her head, oblivious to the fact the Lila was smirking behind her, and that the akuma had gone into Alyas glasses. 

'Love Shock, I am HawkMoth and I am giving you the power to destroy and create Love, but if you want to keep your powers, get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculouses'

"Yes Hawkmoth," Alya agreed, turning into LoveShock. She was suddenly wearing a shirt dress. Half of it was pink and the other half was black. The black part was covered in pink hearts and the pink part was covered in black broken hearts. Her head band had two halves of a heart attached to it with springs. She was holding a wand with a glass glowing heart on top. LoveShock pointed the wand at Lila and Sabrina. The wand started spinning and turned from glowing pink to black. When it stopped Lila and Sabrina started fighting.

"I never liked your outfits, there always sooooo ugly." Lila said rolling her eyes.

"Well your breath smells like fish," retaliated Sabrina scrunching her nose.

"I always knew you used me for fame, without me you are nothing." Said Lila as LoveShock floated away. 

"Nino, where are you!" LoveShock said scouring the halls for him.

She saw two figures running away and shot them with her Love beam, what she didn't know, was that she had shot Mari and Adrien. The two who you would expect to start making lovey-dovey eyes at each other, started doing the opposite because they already loved each other. The two started arguing about the silliest things, but were still arguing so they could not do their jobs as superheroes. 

Love Shock floated through the park and started shooting people left and right. 

"Where are you my prince," she sang

'Where are ladybug and Chat Noir? They should be here already to try to defeat you'

"Maybe they wussed out," she muttered and continued to look for Nino. After a few minutes of searching, she saw his red cap hiding behind a tree. She shot the tree down and grabbed him. 

"Alya, let me go," he said as he tried to ease out of her grasp

"I'm not Alya anymore, I'm LoveShock."

He elbowed her in the gut and ran to go hide somewhere


	21. Chipper

Chloe walked out of the library, leaving Marinette and Adrien alone. She wanted to get her stuff from her locker so she could go home. She was thinking about what she was going to do about the dance. She heard a crash and saw an akumatized figure that looked a bit like Alya headed towards Mari and Adrien. Alya shot them with a beam and went on her way to the park. Chole's blood froze, if the two superheroes of paris were under a spell, then WHO WOULD FIGHT THE VILLAIN! She was about to panic when she felt a hand on her shoulder and wiped around to see Ms. Bustier. She was led to an empty classroom by her teacher, "You have to transform into Queen bee," Ms. Bustier said in a hushed whisper. 

"I can't, I don't have my miraculous," she whispered back

"Well, do you know where Marinette stores them?"

"Well no, wait, YOU KNOW!"

Ms Bustier snorted and said, "Of course I know, it's obvious, they look exactly the same"

"That's true," Chole felt a little stupid that she did'nt figure it out sooner. But then she remembered when Ladybug took the Miracle box after she had made the mistake of joining hawkmoth. So that means that Marinette probably has it in her room. Her eyes lit up with an idea.

"I have an Idea, wait here."

Chloe ran to the bakery and flung the door open, Marinette's parents looked at her with concerned expressions. 

"There is something in Marinette's room that I need," she said. They both looked at each other before nodding to Chloe and giving her a spare key to the house. Chole flew up the stairs and whipped open the door, running to Marinette's room. She looked around nervously for the miracle box but could not find it anywhere. 

"Pollen, Pollen I need you," she called, "Pollen please come out, I know I messed up but this is an emergency!"

She heard some rustling behind her and she turned around to see a bookshelf shaking. Chloe looked around the bookshelf for the miracle box.

"Chloe, is something wrong?" A high voice said from behind the bookshelf.

"Pollen?" Chloe answered as something flew out from the bookshelf.

"Where is Marinette?" Asked a red kwamii with red spots who Chloe guessed belonged with Marinette/Ladybug.

"Under a spell, aren't you supposed to be with her?," Chloe asked.

"I was getting her phone, that silly girl forgot it," the kwamii said shaking her head fondly at her chosen one, "I'm Tiki by the way"

"I'm Chole, but you knew that, anyway, Marinette and Adrien are under a spell so they can't transform into ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"Wait, how do you know that Marinette and Adrien are Ladybug and Chat Noir?," Tiki asked, surprised. 

"I saw Marinette transform and Adrien detransform"

"What are you doing here my queen?," said a high pitched voice that belonged to Pollen

"Pollen!," Chloe squealed and tickled her head, "I'm so sorry that I turned evil and joined Hawkmoth," she said in a disappointed tone. 

"It's ok, I'm glad you came around," Pollen said softly

"That reminds me, I need to see the Miracle box," Chloe said turning to Tiki

"Why?," the two kwamii said in unison

"We need someone to help the superheros"

"Do you have someone in mind," said Tiki curiously 

"Yes, Ms. Bustier"

"Why," said Pollen

"Because she is kind, caring, sweet, and smart," Chloe gushed

"I have to agree with you, I have seen how kind she is when I am hiding in Marinette's bag," said Tiki

"Did you have a Miraculous in mind?," asked Pollen

"Not really, thats why I need you guys, and all the other kwamis," said Chole

"Follow me," said Tiki brightly as she led Chloe to the hidden box. 

Chole took the box of a shelf and sat down on the floor to open it. When she did, she saw all of the jewels sitting on velvet cloth. 

"What do you think," she said turning to the kwamis. They looked at each other and Tiki said turning back to face Chloe, "Can you keep something secret"

"Yeah," said Chole confused. Tiki flew over and pushed a button that Chole haddend even seen, and it slid out a compartment that had a black choker with a little pearl hamster on it. Chole raised an eyebrow, "A hamster? Really?"

"Yep, meet Chipper," said Tiki as Chloe picked it up. A little hamster zipped out of it and ran around in little circles, it had orange fur with a white underbelly. 

"Awwww," Chole cooed as it fluffed up.

"I'm not cute, I'm scary," Chipper squeaked in a high voice that made Chloe giggle.

"Don't be fooled by her outer appearance, Chipper can be really scary when she gets mad," said Pollen

"I don't doubt that, '' said Chloe scraping Chippers chin. She put the Choker in a box and thanked Pollen. She ran out with Tiki who wanted to be there for Marinette so she could purify the akuma. Chloe flew down that stairs, and thanked Marinette parents as she gave them back the key(she might have stolen a croissant or two). She ran to school and found Ms. Bustier in that classroom they had been in before, she ran up and had to kneel down because she was out of breath. 

"What's your idea Chloe?," asked Ms. Bustier.

"Here." Said Chloe handing her the black box holding the miraculous.

"What is this?" Asked Ms. Bustier 

"Put it on, and then say, 'Chipper, let's burrow'" Said Chloe.

"Ok? Chipper, Let's Burrow!" Yelled Ms.Bustier putting on the choker. She transformed into Hamsterella. She was wearing an orange bodysuit with white stripes. She had on a belt with a mini hamster wheel that shot out treats. Her hair was in a high spiky ponytail.

"Wow," said Ms. Bustier looking in a small mirror on the wall.

"You look cool, now go fight that villain," Chloe urged 

Authors Note: You may have realised that we have been spelling Chloe's name wrong this whole time, we just realized this and will not be doing that again. Sorry about that!


	22. Hamsterella

'I have no idea what to do,' thought Ms. Bustier as she ran on roofs catching up with Love shock. 'Chipper, if you can hear me, I NEED HELP,' she thought, hoping that it would work, and it surprisingly did. 

'Don't worry, I will be with you the whole time,' she heard in her mind, 'You need a name first,'

'How about Hamsterette?,' though Ms. Bustier

'Ewww, that's horrible,' squeaked Chipper

'Umm.., the hamanatior?'

'What are you, a pig!'

'Ok, ok, how about Hamsterella'

'Now that has some ring to it,' exclaimed Chipper and Ms. Bustier had to laugh. She was hiding behind a tree while love shock was scoring the area in front of her looking for Nino. 

"I can do this, I can do this," whispered hamsterella to herself and she came out of her spot and yelled, "Hey love shock, you shouldn't be playing with electricity, it's really dangerous"

'That was a horrible burn, get it, burn,' Chipper giggled

'Oh be quiet,' answer Ms. Bustier with a scowl

"How cute, a little rat," cooed Love shock

'Oh no she didn't,' squeaked chipper

"I'm a Hamster, they are much more refined creatures" Hamsterella shot back

'You tell her,' supported Chipper

"Your still a rodent, and rodents are disgusting." Said LoveShock gagging.

'That's it, let me at her! I wanna give her a piece of my mind, your going down sister,' hissed Chipper. Ms. Bustier felt something taking over her body.

'Calm down Chipper,' said Ms. Bustier, "Who are you to say that, you have a disgusting personality, Nino did dump you after all!," Ms. Busier said without thinking

'Your welcome,' said chipper

'You made me say that! She's my student,' thought Ms. Bustier with wide eyes

'She called me a rodent'

'Come on, we need to defeat her' 

Hamsterella ran across the grass. She ran into the school and grabbed Chloe and pounced on the roof, "Slow down, your messing up my hair," Chloe whined, Hamsterella shot her a look, "What, I love my hair," said Chloe pouting.

"How do I defeat a villain, you were a superhero, how did you do it?," Hamsterella asked. 

"Well, I first got an inspirational talk from Ladybug, and I always knew I was going to be an awesome superhero, because I'm awesome and yeah," said a very confident Chloe. 

"Our Ladybug is under a spell so I have no inspirational speech, and I never thought of myself as a superhero before!,"

Chole smiled warmly at her, "Ms. Butier, you are the smartest teacher ever, and you always make your students feel loved even if they aren't at home. You teach us everyday and care about us as if we were part of you classroom family"

Hamsterella wiped a tear from her eye, and hugged Chole, "Thank you," she whispered

"Any time," said Chole smiling, "Now kick Alyas butt!"

'You got it!," said Hamsterlla, she left Chloe on the ground and jumped over a tree and hid behind a big rock.

"Who are you," she heard from behind her, she whipped around to see a scared boy with a red hat. "NINO, what are you doing here!"

"How do you know my name," said Nino scared

"Uhhhh, Chole told me that you needed saving," she said nervously

"Oh, who are you anyway?"

"Hamsterella, substitute superhero," She said smiling at her inside joke. 

"Ha, ha ha" LoveShock yelled. "

"You won't get away with capturing Nino!" Hamsterella said. She took out her treat shooter and pointed it at LoveShocks hand that was holding the magical wand.

"Eat this" She said shooting treats at LoveShocks hand. LoveShock dropped the wand

"You'll pay for that!" LoveShock said flying towards Hamsterella. Hamsterella ran up the side of the school. She jumped off the roof and landed right next to the fallen wand. She brought her foot down, and it shattered in a million pieces undoing every single spell it casted. "Stop messing with people's relationships, just because yours didn't work out." A red blur flashed before Hamsterella's eyes. "Thanks for handling this for us, it was really helpful." 

"Yeah, we were a little acou-paw-ed." 

Hamsterella couldn't believe her eyes, she just met Chat Noir and Ladybug. She ran off into the school, seeing a glimpse of Ladybug and Chat noir defeating LoveShock and saw Alya looking depressed. Not knowing that Ladybug and Chat Noir were supposed to take back her miraculous, them also forgetting to take it back, she ran into a closet to detransform. "Chipper, surface!" She said detransforing from Hamsterella back into Ms. Bustier.

"That was fun," squeaked Chipper

"Yes it was, you must be hungry," said Ms. Bustier concerned

"I'm a hamster remember, we store food in our cheeks, for a teacher you're rea-"

"Watch it"

"You're not very smart," finished Chipper with a smile, Ms. Bustier shook her head fondly at the little creature in her palms," What am I going to do with you," she said 

"I could be that class pet," Chipper suggested

"For a hamster you're pretty smart"

"I know," Chipper squeaked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ms. Bustier rolled her eyes and put Chipper in a pocket in her sweater and went to her classroom. When she got there, most of the class were listening to another one of Lila's lies. This time it was about how she swam the entire length of the atlantic ocean. 

'That's not even possible,' thought Ms. Bustier rolling her eyes, the door opens to reveal Mari, Adrien, Nino and Chloe talking about who knows what. Once they were spotted the whole classroom got silent. That surprised them as well as Ms. Bustier, nevertheless, she started the lesson. 

"Class, today we are going to talk about Marie Antonette"

Authors note: To find out about Chipper becoming the class pet, check out my new story called Class, Meet Hammy the Hamster. (One-shot).


	23. How to be a drama queen

Sabrina was bored. Nothing exciting had happened all week. She was scrolling through Whamstagram disliking the 7th story that day from Lila. All of them were about how mean Mari was for getting Alya akumitized and how Ladybug and Chat Noir let her help them save Alya.

'What a joke, who does that girl think she is,' Sabrina scoffed, 'She is so annoying, and has a horrible fashion sense'. 

She was at Lilas house sitting on her bed watching Lila try on her new clothes that the "Queen of England" had sent her, while Sabrina was on her phone, Alya was waiting eagerly for the next outfit. Lila stepped behind the corner and said, "What do you of this"

"Fab-u-lous," said Sabrina, the tuned her head, closed her eyes and gagged at the monstrosity that Lila was wearing. She opened her eyes and saw a picture of Lila that was "painted by Yayoi Kasuma" (Please go look her up, she is an amazing artist!) She gagged again, this time almost throwing up.

"Ooh! I know, let's go shopping! I'll pay since, you know, I'm rich!" Lila said twirling around in her ugly dress. 

"Oh, that's such a good idea Lila, maybe that will cheer me up." Alya said smiling brightly at Lila.

"I know" Lila said flipping her hair behind her head. 

"Ok," Sabrina said thinking that if Lila was really as rich as she said, she was totally getting a new phone, hers was cracked and old. Chloe had stolen it for some reason and she had to go to her house to get it back. 'Chloe is such a jerk,' Sabrina fummed getting her things following Lila and Alya out of the house to go to the mall. While they walked, Lila kept blabbering about how she was going to Egypt to see the Prince while Alya was looking at the ground being depressed, and Sabrina was on her phone looking at a peach dress. 

"Hey guys," they heard and looked towards the sound to see girls at Juleka's boat house, and they were coming over.

'Great, more people," Sabrina thought annoyed but put on her best fake smile as they ran over and she got sucked up in a big group hug. Out of nowhere, Alya burst out crying and was sobbing something about Mari, Nino, and how great the friends she had were. Sabrina rolled her eyes as the girls consoled her, she looked away and saw something shocking, "Hey girls, look at this". At the entrance of Stargles, there was ADRIEN holding hands with MARINETTE, who was also holding hands with NINO, who was holding hands with CHLOE, wait, MARINETTE! What was she doing here, Sabrina looked behind her to see 6 gaping mouths. 

"When did they become friends?" Alya asked, "It seems like Marinette just forgot about me." Alya said running to the store to see her former best friend. 

"Hey Marinette," Alya said, the four friends stop in their tracks and turned around to see Alya, Sabrina, Lila, and the girls jogging towards them. 

"Hey guys," Marinette said so quietly that they can barely hear her. 

"What are you guys doing here, didn't you get expelled?," siad Lila pointedly at Marinette.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Lila," Marinette said glaring

"I don't know what your talking about," Lila said innocently

"Why did you leave me," Alya blurted out

"You left me remember," said Marinette giving Alya a pointed look

"What are you talking about? Lila was right, you have changed. " Alya said running to the bathroom crying. 

'I can use this to my advantage,' schemed Sabrina as she ran after Alya.

"Hey Alya," said Sabrina softly as she knocked on the stall

"Leave me alone," sobbed Alya

'Brat,' thought Sabrina, "I know how we can get back at them". The stall door opened to reveal a very unkempt Alya, her hair was messy and her eyes were red and wet.

"How" Alya sobbed wiping her nose on her sleeve. 

"Well, before I tell you, you have to promise something." 

"What?"

"I want you to be my friend." 

"Really? That's it? Ok." Alya said hesitantly. 

"Ok, but before I tell you the plan let's go shopping." 

"Why?" 

"To solidify our friendship."

"Ok"

Sabrina and Alya walked around the mall. Sabrina finally stopped when she saw a beautiful dress. It was gold and sparkly and was absolutely gorgeous. She walked into the store, Alya following close behind.

"Hello, welcome to Ucci!" An over excited salesperson said. Sabrina ignored her and kept walking towards the rack with the dress on it. She picked up the smallest size without trying it on and walked to the cash register. 

"That will be 190 please." The person cashing her out said. Wow, that was a lot of money. 

"Hey, Alya. Will you pay for me?" She said with her most convincing puppy dog eyes. "I left my wallet at home." 

"Why?" Alya said questionably

"Well, friends help each other out." Sabrina said.

"Ok, I'll pay for you." Alya said.

After getting her bag with her dress and walking out of the store Sabrina handed her bag to Alya. 

"What's this for?" Alya asked. 

"My arms are tired, I was hoping you could help me out. You know like friends do?" Sabrina said.

"Oh, sure." Alya said, taking Sabrina's bag. They walked out of the store to find Lila, and they did, not the way that they thought though. They found her at the park, her face was red with anger and her fists were clenched. This was mirrored on the girls, Marinette, Nino, Chloe and Adrien.

"What's going on," asked Alya a bit nervous.

"This little brat said that Lila was a snotty liar and her freaky friends agreed," snarled Juleka glaring at Marinette.

"Who knew that you know more words than mumbling," Chloe said defensively

"Well as least she doesn't make people feel bad," said Rose 

"You guys make me feel bad, you know why, because I have known you all since kindergarten and you chose to trust the new girl and turn your backs on me," seethed Marinette.

"We trust her because she has a lot of stuff and something to live for, and people who love her," said Alix glaring while the girls nodded and Lila smirked in the background. Chole, Adrien and Nino looked taken aback while Marinette raised her eyebrows. 

"So your saying that you trust people who are "rich and famous" and not people who you know," Marinette said tapping her chin thoughtfully, she gestured to Adrien and said calmly, "Adrien is rich and famous but he doesn't go spewing lies everywhere". The girls were shocked with Marinette's confidence because she had always been so quiet and never had much self-confidence, but her new friends were standing proudly behind her. She spoke again, "One day you're going to find out the truth and when you do, don't come running back to me," and with that, Marinette and her friends walked away. Of course, as soon as they left Lila burst into tears and the girls rushed to console her. 'Cry baby,' thought Sabrina as she made Alya go get a smoothie because 'friends should keep track of the others health'.


	24. Midnight

Marinette woke up one Monday morning and got out of bed. She opened her closet to pick out her daily Mari outfit. It was actually kind of fun to be Mari and get back at Lila. Yesterday they had a big fight at the mall and it was not pretty. She and her friends had planned to talk about their plan for the dance at lunch today.

"Hey Tiki, which outfit should I wear today," she asked her kwamii, Tiki flew over and inspected the options.

"How about that one," she said pointing to one of them.

"Good choice," said Marinette brightly as she gave Tiki a cookie. She put on a black graffiti t-shirt, dark grey ripped jeans, a black leather jacket and some matching leather biker gloves. She straightened her hair and put on her regular makeup. She packed her bag and went down stairs.

"My little girl is growing up," Sabine said as she gave Marinette(or Mari now) her lunch. Marinette rolled her eyes fondly at her mother, "Mommm, it's not like I'm a different person," she received raised eyebrows, "Ok, I'm not different person outside of school". She kissed her mother on the cheek and went down to the bakery and did the same to her father, who was making fresh croissants.

"Have a nice day at school," her father called as she sneaked out the back door so no one would see her. She walked to school and met with her friends in their regular spot in their classroom, apparently Nino was no longer allowed to be 'friends' with Lila because of what happened at the mall, and he didn't seem to care. Since class had not started, the girls were doing the Menagade on Tok Tiks, on sabrina's new phone that she had made Alya pay for. Chloe rolled her eyes at them and they got out their notebooks because Ms. Bustier had just walked in. 

"Good morning class," she said brightly.

"Good morning Ms. Bustier," the class mumbled.

"Great to hear you've all woken up, anyway, I'm sure that you have all heard about the spring dance next week on the 26th of April", she said stealing a glance at Alya who was looking miserably at Nino, who didn't seem to notice, "The theme is flowers and spring time". Mari perked up at that and snuck her leather cased sketch book out of her bag and started working on designs for what her friends and her could wear. Since she was in the zone, she didn't notice that she had been drawing through the whole lesson, and she had to be lead to their meeting spot by Chloe. She also didn't notice when Chole sat her down on a chair because the girls had come over to yell at them for being friends with Marinette. 

"How could you all," said Alix furiously 

"Can you just not bother us, it's getting really annoying," said Adrien while Nino and Chole nodding their heads. It was true, every time they came over they started scolding them like they were little children and they were starting to get headaches.

"Just go away," said Nino

"How dare you," breathed Mylene 

"JUST LEAVE US ALONE YOU PETTY FREAKS," yelled Chloe frustrated.

"Ugg, fine," scoffed Rose, and they walked away.

"They are seriously annoying," said Chole massaging her temples, "Hey Mari, how about we go to the spa, I am getting a serious headache".

"She's still lost," Adrien said looking fondly at her.

"Earth to Mari," said Nino waving his hand in front of her face.

"Uh, um wha-, I thought we were in class," Mari said looking around not seeing the classroom.

"Class is over, it's lunch now," said Chloe still massaging her temples, "And I asked you if you wanted to go to the spa because I have a headache from your annoying ex-friends".

"Sure Chloe, what are you two going to do," Mari asked looking at Adrien and Nino.

"We are going to have some much needed bro-time, right dude," Nino said looking at his friend.

"Totally," Adrien said with a smile and they fist-pumped.

"Ok cool, now come on Mari," Chloe said dragging Mari out of her seat and towards the school door.

"Where are we going," Mari said confused as Chloe pulled her away from their other friends.

"The spa, duhhh".

"Wha-, what about school!"

"Don't worry, I'll have daddy write us a note," Mari looked behind her and shared an amused look with Adrien who was listening to Nino babble about getting a job to D.J at his brothers friends birthday party. She waved to him as they left school property and headed to the mall. 

The spa was actually really nice and relaxing, after that, they went to Chloe's room and ate lunch while talking.

"Soooo, who do you have a crush on," asked Chloe interested

"I don't think-".

"What about Nathanel".

"Nope, he-".

"Luka".

"Not rea-".

"Adrien".

"Not anymo-".

"Chat Noir".

"N-," Marinette paused, she was about to say no, but it felt kind of wrong.

"Oh my gosh," Chloe whispered, "OH MY GOSH," she squealed shaking Marinette's shoulders. Then she went on a big rant on how they should get together. Marinette on the other hand was shocked that she kind of liked CHAT NOIR. Not that he was a bad person or anything, but he was a little too extravagant for her taste. She got a text from her mom that she had to come home and she bid Chloe goodbye.

That night after dinner, she went to her room to go to bed. When she was about to get into bed, she heard tapping on the window.

"Hello Marinette," Chat Noir said smiling sheepishly.


	25. Kitty

"Hello Marinete," Chat Noir said from outside of Marinette's room window. He gestured to the balcony and Tiki watched as her chosen one approached the trap door. 

"Wait Marinette," she said flying towards her.

"What is it Tiki," she answered back with concern in her voice.

"I should hide in your jacket in case there's an akuma close by". 

"Ok, good idea". 

As Marinette grabbed her coat, Tiki flew to the other kwamis and said with a wink and smile, "I'll tell you the details later". She flew into Marinette's jacket which had a custom kwamii pocket lined with fleece. She ducked as Marinette opened the trapdoor and stepped outside.

"Why are you wearing a jacket, it's not that cold outside," Chat said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, some of us don't have a super suit that keeps them warm," Marinette shot back with a smirk. 

"Sorry about that," he said rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes drifting to the Paris view.

"Is everything ok Chat?," Marinette said.

Chat laughed bitterly, "My father is really stubborn, I want to do something with my civilian friends but I can't go".

"Why not".

"He says it's useless and I should just stay in my room and practice my piano like a mindless zombie." 

"He told you to be a mindless zombie," Marinette said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well not exactly, but he might as well have".

"Well, anytime you need someone to talk to, my roof-balcony-thing is always open," Marinette said, smiling awkwardly and hoping Chat would laugh at her inability to find correct words, and he did laugh. Tiki was grinning as she eavesdropped from her hiding place. Chat and Marinette talked for another half an hour until they decided to go to sleep.

"Farewell princess," Chat said bowing dramatically as he took Marinette's hand and kissed it like he does to Ladybug.

"Bye Chat," Marinette said smiling, blushing softly, he saluted and extended his baton. He looked back one more time with a warm smile before he jumped his way back home.

Once he was out of eye-sight, Tiki zipped out of her hiding spot and smiled as she led a tired Marinette back into bed. After Marinette was snoring, the other kwamis huddled around Tiki to tell them what happend.

After she was done talking, the other kwamis had excited smiles on their faces.

"Ohh, I hope that they find out soon," Mullo squeaked.

"That will be another Ladybug and Chat Noir soulmate, that makes what, 300," said Pollen

"They are made for each other, creation and destruction," Duusu said brightly while spinning excitedly. 

The other Kwamis rolled their eyes fondly at the Kwami of emotion. They were interrupted by a loud snore and they all jumped. They flew over to their master and saw her sprawled across the bed with her mouth hanging open with a bit of drool, her hair out of her pigtails was displayed on her pillow and her chest was moving up and down as she breathed peacefully. Tiki covered her with her blanket and the Kwamis went to their box to go to bed. 

The next morning when Tiki woke up, she looked at the clock and saw it was 7:55. Wait…, 7:55!!!! THEY WERE LATE, AGAIN!! Tiki rushed to Marinette who was still sleeping and shook her awake. 

"Tiki, wha-," Marinette said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Look the time," Tiki said urgently.

"Don't tell me-ARGGG WE'RE LATE AGAIN!!"

Marinette rushed out of bed and threw her Mari clothes on and ran to school. 

At school Marinette immediately went to her friends. 

"Hey guys!" She said greeting Chloe and Adrien.

"What's up"

"Hey"

"Are you ready for that test in science?" Chloe asked

"Yeah but I still don't think I'm going to pass" said Adrien

The three of them walked towards class discussing the upcoming test and other school work. 

Tiki was starting to get bored listening to all of the talk about school. 

"Marinette, I'm going to go explore." Tiki whisperer

"Ok, but don't go too far because there might be akumas to beat!" Marinette said holding up a fist, " have fun."

Tiki floated away and started looking around the school. As she rounded the corner in the girls locker room she started to hear voices.

"Could you be any louder?" 

Tiki thought she recognized the voices. She crept closer and saw Sabrina and Alya standing in front of Marinette's locker.

"What are they doing?" Tiki whispered, hiding behind a trash can.

"So can you get it open or not Alya? We need to get out of here before someone finds us" Sabrina said glaring at Alya.

" I'm almost done, I just need a few more seconds." Alya said. She was juggling around the lock on marinette's locker trying to open it.

"Good, we need to open that locker in order to make up a rumor about Mari so she will be expelled." Sabrina said. Tiki didn't wait there another moment. She rushed away trying to find Marinette and tell her what those two were doing.

**Hello, sorry its so late, writers block and stuff. I hope you are all staying safe! Thank you for reading so far and have a nice evening!**


	26. CheeseLouies

'School stinks,' thought Plagg as he sat in Adriens bag. He had finished all of his cheese and was getting bored. He popped his head out and nudged Adrien's knee. He saw a red blur fly past him. 

'I wonder where tiki's going?' 

"Ha ha ha, I have to check something real quick," Adrien said and he bent down. 

"What is it Plagg?"

"Im hungry". 

"You just ate, how can you be hungry," Adrien said with an irritated and shocked look.

"My stomach is none of your business kid".

"That doesn't even make sense".

"Just give me some cheese". 

Adrien rolled his eyes and said, "Can't you wait till lunch, it's in like 5 minutes".

"Uhhhgggggg, fine, but I better get more cheese for this," Plagg said, they both glared at each other for a few seconds before Adrien rolled his eyes and pulled his attention back to the lesson.

Plag went back into Adriens bag and started looking around. 

'I wonder if he has a diary' Plag thought while looking around Adriens bag.

GrawRar

Plag was starting to get really hungry.

"Is it lunch yet?" Plag asked no one in particular. 

Adrien's backpack was suddenly flooded with light.

"Tiki, what are you doing here?"

"Plag iwaslookingaroundtheschoolandinthelockerroomifoundAlyaandSabrinalookingthroughMarinetteslockerandtheyaretryingtogetherexpelled."

"TIki slow down."

"Sorry, I found Alya and Sabrina in the locker room looking through Maranetes locker. They're trying to get her expelled again."

Plag flew up to meet tiki

"We have to tell Adrien and Marinette."  
"They're in class right now if we go tell them we'll be exposed!"

"Well we're kwamis, we can handle two highschool girls"

"I really think we should tell Marinette" Tiki said with a concerned look

"Ok, but we will have to wait until after class"  
"Ok" Tiki said, turning around to get back to her place in Marinette's bag.

Plag sat back down in Adriens bag

'Oh, Camembert' Plag thinks "Mozzarella and Jack…" 

\--§--

"Plag, plag!" 

"What do you want, it better be good. I was just about to eat a triple decker cheese sandwich in my dream."

"Plag, it's lunch time." Adrien said handing plag a piece of camembert.

'Mmmmh how I love camembert."

As Plag was eating he started remembering something Tiki told him earlier.

"Adrien, Sabrina and Alya are planning on getting Marinette expelled."

"WhAt!!?!?!?!?!" 


	27. Lilas going down

Adrien ran through the halls looking for his friends. They were talking with Ms. Bustier in her class room. "Hey Adri-," Nino said, but was interrupted by the bell ringing. 

"I have to tell you something," Adrien said, but couldn't finish because the class started filling in. 

"We'll talk after school."

"Sorry, I can't. I have to help my parents in the bakery," Marinette said sitting down in her seat. 

"Maybe We can help you," Chloe said, they all turned to her with raised eyebrows. 

"What?"

"The "Great Chloe Bourgeois" wants to help out in a kitchen," Marinette said sarcastically. 

"Shut-up," Chloe said, shoving Marinette playfully. 

"I'm only helping so I can eat it after."

"I should have known," Marinette said clutching her heart, "I feel so used". 

Adrien watched the two fondly wondering when they got so close.

'When did Marinete get so cute, ' He thought. 

'Wait what, where did that come from?'

"Adrien!" A loud female voice interrupted his thoughts of Marinette. 

Ms. Bustier stood in front of him with a knowing smirk on her face at catching him watching Marinette.

"Are you paying attention?"

"Um, yes sorry," He said blushing. 

"Ok, now class today we are going to learn about Ancient China……"

\--Time skip--

When the group of friends got to the bakery, Tom and Sabine greeted them all with a hug and some snacks. They snuck into the kitchen to begin baking. 

"What did you want to tell us Adrien," Nino said as they all put some aprons on. 

"Oh yeah, Sabrina and Alya are planning to get Mari expelled". 

"Seriously," Marinette said as she began collecting the supplies,"Didn't they realize that Lila tried the same thing with me". 

"That's probably where they got the idea," Nino said.

"It's the lack of originality for me," said Chloe scoffing.

The others rolled their eyes, "So what's out plan," said Adrien.

"Nino, you should hang out with them tomorrow and try to get an idea of what their plan is," Chloe said, mixing some batter. 

"Good idea Chloe, and you should also tell them that you found some dirt on Mari and to meet you at the alleyway near the bakery at say 6:30," Marinette said.

"What happens then," Adrian says curiously.

Marinette smirked, "We attack".

"That's a little dark," Nino said, raising his eyebrows.

"You know what I mean," Marinette answered, rolling her eyes.

"So what's our plan," Chloe asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm thinking we check water balloons at them, or a pie in the face," Marinette said.

"That's a bit basic," Adrien said.

"What do you have in mind," Chloe said, smirking. 

"Maybe we could expose Sabrina and Alya?" Nino suggested

"No, I know what it feels like, and even though they might be horrible people, I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy." Marinette said, shaking her head.

"Wait! That's it, we could expose Lila!"

**Thank you to the person who told me about my username!!! **


End file.
